


Firsts

by AmandaG96



Series: Firsts [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Baby Spock (Star Trek), Baby love, F/M, First Steps, First birthday, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Minor Conflict, Play on words, Plomeek Soup, Tea, TeaSpock, Teapot, Vomiting, Vulcan Birthday Cake, baby giggles, naps, parenting, sick, solids, struggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaG96/pseuds/AmandaG96
Summary: A one-shot collections of some of baby Spock's firsts. First time dressing up for Halloween, first time eating Plomeek soup, first steps, and even his first birthday which was one the couple will not soon forget after Amanda makes a panicked call to poison control.
Relationships: Amanda Grayson/Sarek
Series: Firsts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888888
Kudos: 17





	1. Halloween

It was Spock's first Halloween and despite my husband's cultural aversion to holidays, I could not possibly pass up the opportunity to dress my seven-month-old in an adorable costume even if we were not leaving the house today.

During our recent excursion to Earth, along with numerous amounts of baby clothes, my mother gifted me with my own very first Halloween costume claiming that it would 'fit Spock in more ways than one'. Unpacking it for the first time since returning home to Vulcan, I could not help but throw my head back and laugh upon examining the costume. Oh, the irony!

After this 11AM nap, I dressed Spock in his costume which turned out to practically be a little grey onesie of an odd external material but a soft internal interior for his fragile skin. While he happily crawled on the floor in his costume, getting him to wear the hat was a different story.

After struggling for a couple minutes, I soon realized that he would not allow the little hat on his head. I simply held it in my hand, following the active baby as he crawled out of his nursery. Even though he was only seven months old, he was quite advanced for a human baby.

He began to crawl on his own a couple of weeks ago which surprised the human physician. However, the Vulcan physician claimed that this was 'developmentally normal' for Vulcan children given their superior muscle mass compared to humans.

I trailed behind him as Spock crawled down the corridor, happily gurgling and all. He let out a happy squeal at the sight of our two human servants walking down the corridor. Linnea's eyes lit up and she broke out in a smile stopping just shy of Spock with her husband, Felix, one of Sarek's assistants beside her.

"Oh, my goodness!" Linnea cooed, bending down to Spock. "This costume is too adorable. I must take a picture. Felix, where's my PADD?"

"Don't worry," I smiled, holding up my own device "I've already taken lots of pictures in the nursery. I'll send them to you later."

I looked up at Felix as Linnea admired Spock's costume as he used her dress to pull himself up onto his knees, "Do you know if Sarek is home yet?"

"The Ambassador is in his office upstairs." he informed, glancing down at Spock. "I must admit, Master Spock looks absolutely adorable in his costume."

I smiled, looking down at Spock who was particularly curious with his nanny's necklace. "No pulling, Spock." I warned, turning back to Felix, "Good, hopefully he is not too busy. I want to see what he thinks of Spock's costume. Do you happen to know if he is in a conference call?"

"No, Lady Amanda. He is going over notes for your upcoming conference with the Tellar Ambassador in two weeks' time."

"Ah, yes. Thank you. Come along Spock, let us show your father your costume."

Continuing down the corridor, I picked him up and walked him up the stairs, placing him back down when he began to fuss. Making our way to Sarek's open office, Spock crawled his way over the threshold and began to investigate the room.

Sarek sat at his desk, reading over points of interest for an upcoming meeting.

"I know you celebrate like holidays and it is illogical to celebrate them," I bent down and picked up our son, "But even you can't deny how cute he looks in his costume."

Sarek looked up from his document, Spock smiled upon seeing his father and began to bounce with happiness in my arms.

"Spock." Sarek bowed his head slightly and stood up from his desk. Finding the spout of his costume, Spock was quickly intrigued with the longish soft grey tube and put it in his mouth.

"Teething boy." I whispered, kissing him gently on the head and walked up to Sarek's desk.

"What is the child supposed to be?" Sarek asked flatly walking around to the front of his desk.

"What do you mean, isn't it obvious?"

Spock began to reach for his father, holding his chubby arms out towards his father and when Sarek did not immediately respond. Spock began to fuss.

Taking the child from my arms, he held him stretched out from his body. It always slightly amused and irritated me that Sarek still treated Spock as if he were a bomb ready to go off at any moment. I watched him investigate the costume, eyeing it up and down and after a moment he looked at me and then back to Spock.

"I fail to see the point of engaging in dressing as an object for one day."

"Because it's human, Sarek." I said, placing my hand against Spock's back. I push him gently towards Sarek and within moments he was against his father. "I think sometimes you forget that our son is half human."

I watched as Spock rested his hand against his father's chest continuing to chew on the soft tube of his costume.

"So, you still don't know what he is?" I asked, raising a brow.

"The child is a tea pot."

"No," I smiled, "He is a TeaSpock."


	2. Plomeek Soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get messy when Amanda introduces Spock to Plomeek soup.

"It's Plomeek soup." I said softly, holding the spoon up to Spock's mouth. "It's yummy, I promise."

Completely ignoring the spoon, he reached forward with his chubby little hands trying to grab my chest.

"No milk, Spock. Food, you must eat food." I waved the spoon in a circular motion, mimicking the sound of an aeroplane, doing anything to try and entice the child into eating. I watched him follow the spoon curiously and moved it closer to his mouth, "Nooow Tu'ash." Open, I commanded softly in Vulcan.

I gently bopped the spoon against his lips, but he still refused to part them and turned his head away. I sighed softly in frustration.

I had been attempting to feed lunch to Spock for going on two hours now. I knew he was hungry, he had to be, but instead of opening his mouth for the Plomeek soup, he would reach for my chest; or even or crawl to the cupboard where his formula was kept when I let him down from his high chair to crawl while I would heat up the cold Plomeek soup.

Yes, I knew introducing Spock to solids would be rough, he was a child who knew what he wanted and would not accept anything other than that. Stubborn, my mother called it. But surely, I thought that after a couple of days of trying he would relent and finally give in, but I was wrong. I had tried everything. Human baby food, baby rice, Vulcan baby food from colleagues, and even homemade baby food, but he still refused.

I would usually give in after an hour and a half. I would prepare his nutrition supplement, sit it on the table behind beside me, take him out of him high-chair and hold him to my chest as he fed happily. Today was different. Today I was not going to give in. He was going to eat actual food.

I drew in a deep breath as I stood from my chair. I unclipped Spock's safety scrap from his high-chair and placed him on the ground as I made my way to the heating unit behind the counter.

I placed the cold Plomeek soup into the heating unit and began to wait the 60 seconds required for the soup to reach its warm, tolerable temperature for the third time. I watched as Spock crawled around the counter to me, using the bottom of my dress to pull himself up to his knees.

"You don't want baby rice, you don't want human baby food, you don't want Vulcan baby food." I looked down at the baby clinging to the bottom of my dress, looking up at me with his dark brown eyes.

Persistence. I reminded myself. Persistence. Taking the bowl out from the heating unit, I bent down and scooped some of the warm thick liquid onto the baby spoon.

"Tu'ash," I coaxed again, "Open, you're going to love it, I promise." His hands found the top of my dress and pulled the fabric down.

"No milk. Food."

I pulled the fabric back over my chest and held the spoon back up to his mouth.

"Are you still attempting to feed the child food?" Sarek asked. I looked up to see him standing in the kitchen doorway. He had finally emerged from his office after three hours of attending a virtual conference call with a stubborn Ambassador.

"Yeah. I'm not going to give in this time."

Spock continued to ignore the spoon and reach for my chest, but I scooped him up and carried him back over to his highchair.

"Why don't you give the child milk while feeding him?" Sarek asked, stepping into the kitchen.

"I don't have any pumped milk, plus I know that once he gets the milk, he won't eat any of the soup. If he eats the Plomeek soup and still insists on milk I will give him some, but first he needs to eat."

Placing Spock back in his highchair I plopped down in my seat with the bowl of warm soup in front of the high-chair "Come on Spock, just a little bit. I know you're hungry."

"How long have you been attempting to feed the child?" Sarek asked, pouring a glass of juice at the counter.

I glanced at the clock "Two hours now. I swear I don't think it's normal for babies to be this stubborn when it comes to trying food. Do you think something is wrong with him?"

"I do not think Spock's life is threatened by these events, perhaps he is not hungry?" Sarek suggested.

I struggled not to give him a sharp look. Not hungry. HA! Impossible. "He has been on a precise eating and sleeping schedule since birth." I reminded him, as he made his way slowly to my side. "He is hungry. Probably over hungry now. He will relent soon, he has too because" I looked back at Spock "he will not get milk if he does not eat some soup."

As time continued to pass, Spock began to fuss in his chair. After an additional half hour, he began to cry. Sarek stood by my side observing the child as if he were attending one of this astrophysics lectures. His lack of interference only heightened my irritation.

"Here." I handed him the bowl. "You try."

Taking the now screaming Spock out of the highchair, I held him in my lap and turned to Sarek who stood holding the bowl awkwardly in his right hand. I held continued to push Spock's hands away gently as they continued to try and pull down the neck of my dress, but every time I pull his hands away his would cry more.

It hurt me deeply to see my little boy's face turn dark green as the tears continued to fill his eyes and roll down them just as fast. I turned Spock around to face front and looked up at Sarek, trying to keep composed.

"Can you please try and feed him? He won't listen to me, maybe he will listen to you."

"Amanda, I do not think-"

"Sarek. I have tried. I have tried for a week now. Why can't you just-" I took in a deep breath and lowering my voice to a whisper, while I wasn't exactly screaming or even raising my voice I refused to allow myself to take out any frustration on him. It was not his fault. I took in another deep breath "I'm sorry" I said softly, "Can you please just try?"

Spock's screaming began to die down as he found the ribbon on the wrist of my dress and put it in his mouth. Sarek sat down and looked at Spock who continued to suck my ribbon with teary eyes and a green flushed face.

"Spock." he said with a low stern voice. Spock looked up at him with teary eyes as Sarek held the small spoon up to Spock "Spa'ra" Eat.

Sarek held the soup bowl mere inches away from Spock's grasps. He would surely grab it. I opened my mouth to speak but Spock leaned forward and grabbed the handle of the spoon.

"Spock, no-" but before I could get to his hands, the bowl of the spoon flung backwards towards Sarek's face and the glob of soup on the spoon was suddenly on his nose and under his eyes.

After a second, Spock let out a loud shriek of happiness. I leaned to the side to retrieve the kitchen towel on the counter beside us. Handing it to Sarek, I realized all too late that Spock has smashed his hands in the bowl of Plomeek soup while Sarek was not looking.

"Spock, no!" I grabbed his hands and took the bowl from Sarek placing it on the table and out of Spock's reach. Sarek wiped the soup from his face and the top of his vest.

"I'm sorry, hon. He's never grabbed the spoon like that before."

Spock clapped his hands happily as I tore off a piece of kitchen towel. I moved to wipe his hands with the kitchen towel but suddenly stopped and watched as his fingers went straight into his mouth and he began to suck them.

Looking up at Sarek who continued to wipe from his vest the small remains of soup, I could not help but smile while a huge wave of relief and happiness radiating through me.

I tightened my embrace around Spock and hugged him close to me, tears of happiness threatening to fill my eyes.

"I believe," Sarek began "that the sucking of the small contents of the meal from his first and middle finger concludes that he is indeed eating".


	3. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda wanted to a low key celebration when it came to Spock's first birthday, but things take an unexpected turn when the 12 month old gets hold of some chocolate.

Today, he would turn one... in ten minutes to be exact. Even though Vulcans did not celebrate birthdays, or any holidays for that matter I was able to convince Sarek to at least have a 'birthday lunch' for Spock with just the three of us to celebrate this huge milestone in our son's young life.

The healers told us that since our son was the first Vulcan-Human hybrid to survive birth, everything from the first week on his life onward would be logged as medical history. While I was more than happy to have a healthy son, I was more concerned with the concept of my son's development being tracked for the remainder of his life just to be published in medical journals and taught to future doctors.

I went through hell and back to bring Spock into this world and the last thing I wanted was my son to be under a microscope more than what he already would be, considering his position as the son of the Vulcan Ambassador to Earth and his human wife.

The tabloids on Earth have been relentlessly trying to get information about our son since the day he was born anything from pictures to medical details just to plaster all over every magazine cover to be displayed as either some kind of 'freak of nature' or a 'medical miracle'.

While my parents wanted us to come to Earth with Spock, I refused, not wanting to submit my infant son to the flashing of cameras and strangers in his face and, after months of begging, my parents finally made arrangements to visit us on Vulcan for two weeks to see their grandson for the second time in his life.

While I had come to terms with the endless battle with the tabloids, both Sarek and I both were more than happy that, developmentally, Spock was right on track and where he needed to be. He took more to his Vulcan side, developing at a slightly quicker rate compared to his human side. Nonetheless, the human healer on Vulcan was confident enough to allow him to see a Vulcan pediatrician for the remainder of his childhood.

Standing at the counter in the kitchen, I couldn't help but relish in the memories of the year, both good and bad, as I wait for Spock's birthday 'cake' to finish baking in the oven under the stove. Making a Vulcan dessert with no sugar proved to be difficult, but after five failed attempts, Spock's birthday cake finally emerged from the oven looking not only intact, but edible and not devoid of taste.

Spock was due to wake up from his nap in five minutes, leaving me just enough time to unpackage his birthday gifts my parents sent from Earth. Removing the oversized bag from the closet just outside of the kitchen, I brought them back in the kitchen and, after breaking open the highly secure packaging I took each of the individually wrapped presents out of the bag pausing for a moment to admire the starship wrapping paper. No doubt my father's idea.

As I emptied out the remaining contents of the bag, I found at the very bottom a medium size box labelled to me. Opening it, I was excited to find a care package of all my favorites including a mason large jar of white and dark drinking chocolate, a large bag of Hershey Kisses, a German-language edition of Alice in Wonderland, and much more.

I looked intensively at the Hershey Kisses. It had been too long since I had indulged in my favourite chocolate. My stomach immediately growled and, unable to help myself, I made a small slit in the corner of the brown and grey packaging and removed two of the small individually wrapped chocolates.

Spock's fussing came through over the baby monitor. Placing the two Hershey kisses on the table, I tossed the rest of the chocolate back in the medium size box, placing it high up in the cupboard before going to the nursery.

"Good afternoon, birthday boy." I reached into the crib. "Are you ready for some cake?"

After a diaper change and quick change of clothing, we made our way to the kitchen.

"Ah, husband. You are just in time."

I smiled upon seeing Sarek standing at the counter, pouring some hot water into a mug and beginning to steep some tea.

"May I inquire as to what the concoction is that you have made in the heating unit?"

"It is a cake… well kinda. I got the recipe from T'Kara."

Placing Spock into his highchair, I joined my husband back at the counter as he continues to look over the cake.

"I couldn't make any icing because it has sugar in it. Since we are not sure if sugar will affect him like other Vulcans yet, I decided not to risk it."

"That is a logical solution."

Placing the single candle in the middle of the small 6-inch cake, I lit the candle. "I know you have a lot to do, so once he is eating his piece of cake then you are free to go back to your office. I am just grateful that you are here to celebrate his birthday."

"I have cancelled my engagements for the remainder of the day. It has come to my attention upon further research that the first anniversary of one's survival around the sun is perhaps the most important of one's life."

I fought to hide the forming smile. It may not have seemed like much, but it was a lot to me. I leaned forward and planted a small, tender kiss on his lips. "Thank you." I said softly.

Lifting the cake from the counter, I walked slowly over to Spock who was transfixed on the burning candle. I sat down in front of the highchair as Sarek stood beside Spock in the highchair.

"Do you remember the happy birthday song?" I asked Sarek.

"Yes." and when I looked up something in his eyes told me that I was pushing my luck. Well, I was not going to simply let my son blow out the candle without singing at least a couple of verses myself. I watched as he continued to look at the candle, and I began to sing unable to take the smile off my face.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Spock, happy birthday to you!"

I clapped my hands together which Spock mimicked, and helped him blow out the candle. The year flashed before my eyes as I stared at my one-year old boy. The tough pregnancy, the 16-hour labour, all the tears, discomfort, vomiting, and broken ribs… I would do it all over again. In a heartbeat. Just to have him.

Waves of happiness, joy, delight, and even a tinge of sadness that he was getting older surged through me all at once. Happy tears filled my eyes and soon ran down my cheeks as I watched Spock dig his hand into the soft cake in front of him.

I looked at Sarek with tears still in my eyes but the smile still on my face, "And there goes our pieces of cake."

He shoved his fingers into his mouth and smacked his lips together smiling happily once he met my gaze. After a moment, he reached back into the cake, grabbed another handful, and shoved it in his mouth.

"At least Spock likes it." I told Sarek and tore off a small piece of cake on the side. "Here, try it." I handed it to Sarek who sniffed it curiously before taking a small bite.

"It is satisfactory." He said simply.

"Does it taste like _kreyla_ to you? I thought it tasted quite similar when I tried the cake mixture."

I turned my attention back to Spock and watched as he continued to destroy and eat his cake smiling at his squeals of happiness. Sarek extended his hand and placed it gently on Spock's head and ran his hand slowly down the back of his head. The small gesture threatened to have more tears of happiness fill my eyes. Sarek had never shown any affection towards Spock and watching this small gesture of love on such a special day was more beautiful than I could have ever imagined.

Sarek must have noticed my observing eye and moved his hand returning it to the front of his body. He looked at me and simply replied. "You are correct. The concoction you have made has a similar taste to that of _kreyla_ , however, the difference is so marginal that it cannot ultimately be identified as _kreyla_."

From the corner of my eye, I noticed Spock suddenly stopped eating his cake. Before I could stop him, he rubbed his eyes which caused cake to be smeared all over his eyes.

"Are you tired, Spock?" I asked him, shifting closer to him in my chair. I rose a brow as I turned to retrieve the tablecloth on the table nearby when I suddenly noticed that the two Hershey kisses I had placed there earlier before were gone. As I wiped the cake from his eyes and mouth, he managed a long yawn, his eyes started to become heavy and his head began to slowly fall to the side. A wave of concern and then fear fan through me which immediately alerted Sarek.

"Amanda, is everything alright?"

Using my hand to cushion the fall of his head, I quickly stood from my chair.

"Uhh…" was all I could manage in response. Spock's body suddenly became limp in his chair.

"Uhh…" I managed again, the concern in my voice becoming stronger.

I lifted the cake up from the table in front of him. I suddenly stopped when I saw out of the corner of my eyes something silver. Placing the cake to the side I lifted the little piece of silver from his table and suddenly it hit. I suddenly felt as though I had been hit by a truck. I shuttered,

"Oh no!"

"Amanda?"

I quickly removed the table from the chair explaining the situation as I scooped the limp child in my arms form the chair.

"My mother sent me chocolate, I placed two individually wrapped pieces of chocolate right there." I pointed to the exact spot on the table. "He must have gotten hold of them."

"Spock!" I called, "Stay awake, baby!" Shifting him to my hip I attempted to bounce him awake, anything to keep him alert, but his head fell on my shoulder. He was out cold.

With my heart beating out of my chest, I tried to remain calm as I made my way past my husband, out of the kitchen to the sitting room where my communicator was.

"Amanda." Sarek called out from behind me "Who are you calling?"

With each step Spock was beginning to feel more and more heavy in my arms and as we finally reached the sitting room. I grabbed my communicator on the coffee table nearby and immediately pressed the automatic number connecting me to poison control.

Spock's hot breath against my chest told me that he was still alive, but why wouldn't he wake up? Why wouldn't he answer me?

"Poison control. Here, take Spock."

As I began to shake from fear, I did not want to let go of Spock, but with his growing weight and my shaking with fear I reluctantly handed the child over to Sarek. Spock wrapped his arms around his father's neck and held on even though Sarek tried to physically distance between himself and Spock.

"No, I will not hold." I said sternly over the communicator. "I need to speak with a representative right NOW!"

"Amanda, I urge you to remain calm." Sarek said calmly "Spock's heartrate is still beating at an adequate rhythm. The child seems only to be sleeping."

"Sarek, our one year old ate two pieces of chocolate, I can't remain calm. It's practically poison to- hello?!"

 _"How can I be of assistance?"_ asked the calm Vulcan female.

"Yes, hello. My one year old got hold of some chocolate and has ingested it. He is now very lethargic."

She seemed to be taking an eternity to speak. I only heard the clicking of computer keys for about a minute and a half. My heart continued raced out of my chest. My hand on Spock's back waiting for it to rise and fall continuing to ask Sarek if he was still breathing, which he would simply reply, "Yes."

 _"Do you know the exact amount of chocolate the child has consumed?"_ she finally asked.

"Oh god, I have no idea, uh…" remembering the box on the counter I rushed through the corridor and into the kitchen, with my communicator in hand. Taking out the Hershey kisses I looked around the package feverously to try and find the weight of each packaged chocolate. Each second my heart rate elevating more and more and my composure beginning to unravel.

"Okay, found it. One chocolate is approximately 1.5 ounce and he consumed two so that would be-"

 _"3.0 ounces."_ the woman continued. _"What is the approximate weight of the child?"_

"11 kilograms."

Sarek came into view continuing to hold Spock. I rushed over to them and examining Spock. To my horror he was beginning to sweat, and his cheeks were turning green indicating a fever.

 _"Madam."_ The female finally spoke. _"Your child should not sustain any permanent effects from the consumption of 3.0 ounces of chocolate with a body mass of 11 kilograms. Side effects in children include fatigue, sweating, fever, and in various cases vomiting."_

"But he will be fine?"

_"Your child will survive."_

I sighed a huge sigh of relief, my heart felt as if it had dropped down to my butt.

"Thank you." I sighed into the phone and started to pace to calm my rapid heartbeat and shaky hands. I stopped a couple feet away from Sarek and Spock and sighed a huge high of relief.

 _"Is there anything else you require, Madam?"_ asked the woman.

"What do I give him to ease the symptoms?" I asked, turning to face Sarek and Spock.

_"It is advised to keep the child hydrated and to allow the effects of the substance ingested to naturally leave his system."_

I sighed in relief again holding my hand on my chest "Thank you so much" I said and ended the call.

Spock's eyes suddenly opened causing another wave of relief to rush through me.

"He's awake." I smiled to Sarek. "Thank God"

When Spock lifted his head from his fathers' shoulder and his lips started to twitch, relief turned to dread. I knew that look. As I stepped forward a huge pool of vomit streamed out of his mouth and down the sides of Sarek's robes onto the floor.

Stepping to my husband's side I could do nothing but observe as my husband stood completely still with his usual stoic face as the child continued to heave more brown liquid on the back of his shoulder and onto the floor.

Perhaps I should not have let him eat half a bowl of Plomeek soup before his nap…

After a couple of moments, the horror finally stopped when the heaving concluded. Spock looked up at his father with traces of vomit down his chin.

"Spock." Sarek said flatly.

Breaking out in a huge smile, Spock reached forward and touched his father's face.

"Dada." Spock replied happily, completely oblivious to the horrid outcome of the consumption of two 3.0 ounces of chocolate all over the sides of his father's robes and the floor below.


	4. Steps

After a year and one week, I had expected Spock to start ease off balancing on the sofa and begin to walk on his own, but the stubborn boy refused. For a month, I had spent hours on the floor attempting to coax him off the sofa, but the baby would simply look at me, smile, sit down on his bottom and crawl over to me.

I would usually give in after about an hour, and let him crawl, but not today. Like the plomeek soup, I was not going to give up so easily. So, I sat on the floor in the sitting room, scooped up Spock from his hundredth crawl over to me and placed him on his feet by the sofa.

Spock quickly found support and as I settled back onto the floor just inches away from him and looked at me in confusion. His big brown eyes, my eyes, staring at me. With my legs crossed under me, I held my arms held out in front of me, coaxing him softly first in English and then again in Vulcan.

"Come on, Spock. Walk to Mummy. You can do it."

"Ko…Ko…" Spock blabbered, trying to say the Vulcan word for mother.

" _Ko-mekh._ " I pronounced slowly. " _Ko-mekh._ "

"KoKo!" Spock happily shrieked, bouncing himself on his wobbly legs.

" _kic'blu tor ko-mekh._ " I coached. _Come to Mother._

"ko-m!" Spock babbled.

"Almost!" I smiled, clapping my hands together, before switching back to English, "Come to Mummy."

I must admit, I had my doubts raising Spock bilingually, but it seemed like translating almost everything we say to him was working well enough. While he would respond when we ask simple questions in both English and Vulcan, saying even the simplest of Vulcan words proved to be a challenge.

Spock's eyes drifted from me to my office directly beside the sitting room. "Dada!" Spock said, happily.

_A'nirih_ , the Vulcan word for 'father' being one of them.

"Dada's not here", I said, "Dada is upstairs."

After another minute of extending my arms to him and more bilingual coaching, Spock removed his hand from the sofa and took a wobbly step forward. After balancing himself for half a second, he moved his other foot forward, but began to fall backwards.

Reaching forward, I caught his body as his head hit the seat of the sofa cushion. A loud crack rang through my ears. Pulling Spock close to me, I began to examine his head for injuries when out of the corner of my eye, my PADD laid shattered on the ground.

Breathing sigh of relief, I picked up the screen of the PADD and the five loose pieces around it. After a quick examination, the screen was unharmed but without the loose pieces attached, I surmised that was the reason the device would not power on.

Spock reached for the screen "PAA…" He blabbered.

"PADD." I enunciated. "PADD."

"PAA PAA!" Spock shrieked.

I rose to my feet, moving Spock to my hip. "Mummy thought you cracked your head open. Silly Mummy!" Rubbing his eyes, his mouth suddenly opened in a yawn. "Are you ready for your nap?" I asked, kissing him gently on the head. "I'd say that was enough excitement for the day."

With the loose pieces of my PADD in my other hand, I walked Spock to his room and placed Spock in the crib before finding the toolbox tucked away in the kitchen.

"Now, let's see if I can fix this." I mumbled to myself, taking the screwdriver from the toolbox. I sat down at the table and scattered the five loose pieces in front of me. "This shouldn't take too long."

I was wrong.

After thirty minutes, I unscrewed the fifth piece from what I assumed was its proper place and uttered a loud sign of frustration. "Maybe its broken."

"Is something the matter?"

I turned to see Sarek in the doorway.

"Oh, Spock fell while trying to walk and knocked my PADD off the sofa."

His hand caressed my shoulder, and when I turned, he was suddenly beside me examining the loose pieces.

"It shattered into pieces," I continued, "it seemed salvageable, but problem is this." I pointed to each empty space and continued, "I don't know if I'm putting them in the right place or if the device is more broken than I think. I've tried multiple combinations over the last thirty minutes but no matter what combination I do, the device still won't start."

"May I try?"

"Please."

Spock's whining came through the baby monitor.

"He's awake." I announced getting up from the table. I handed Sarek my PADD and went to retrieve Spock.

I was oblivious to Sarek following me until the squeaking of the screwdriver against the plastic and metal made me turn around from the changing table.

"The device is salvageable," Sarek said flatly, "I believe you simply mixed the application of two or more parts."

The sound of his father's voice immediately alerted Spock. His head turned to his father as I pull up his trousers over his fresh diaper.

"Who is that?" I asked Spock.

"A'ni!" Spock said, "A'ni, ni, ni, ni ni" Spock repeated, each time turning more into an excited shriek.

" _A'nirih._ " Sarek corrected from the doorway.

"A'ni…a'ni…a'ni…a'nir…"

My eyes opened in surprise. "Almost" I smiled. "Say it again. _A'nirih. A'nirih."_

He looked at me with his big brown eyes, "A'nirih." I enunciated " _A'nir-"_

"Dada!" Spock said, holding his arms out to his father. "Dada, dada, dada, dada…"

Letting out a small smirk, I kissed him on the cheek before picking him up off and balancing him on my hip, "It seems the English name is easier for him."

"Illogical for his age. Vulcan children are able to use the acceptable terms for mother and father at this age."

"He just turned one two weeks ago, Sarek. Give him time. He may have been on track for Vulcan children when it came to crawling and early developmental stages, but he may be slowing down and catching up to his human side. And that is okay. He is half human, after all. Sometimes I think you forget that I am human."

"It would be impossible to forget your human heritage."

Pushing away the tinge of annoyance and sadness at his comment, I walked past him through the doorway and back into the sitting room. As I placed Spock on the soft rug in front of his toys, Sarek broke the silence with, "Vulcan children begin walking at eleven or twelve Federation months."

"It's the same for humans." I reminded in a calm tone, "However, each child is different Sarek. According to the books regarding the physical development of human children it's no big deal if they do not hit every physical and mental development on time."

"Spock is not entirely human, Amanda."

"And he is not entirely Vulcan either, Sarek." I reminded.

I walked over to him and placed my hands gently on his shoulders, "I know you want him to be Vulcan. We agreed to raise him Vulcan, but genetically he is just as much Human as he is Vulcan and some things such as his development might be slower-"

"I am aware of our son's genetic components."

"Are you?" I countered, crossing my arms. "As I was saying, you may think that his development is slower than most Vulcan children, but I can assure you he is developing at his own pace and he's not far behind. He's very close to walking and even saying the Vulcan words for Mother and Father and if I may say, he's quite smart for his age."

Without saying anything he extended his forefingers which I accepted right away. I sighed in relief as the usual calm rushed through my fingers, up my hand, and through my body, but amidst the calm I could feel a tinge of concern coming from him. As I poked his conscious, the concern suddenly vanished. He had shut me out.

I lowered my voice to an almost whisper when I concluded with,

"If he doesn't start walking or speaking like he should by the age of one and a half then we will take him to a Specialist, do you agree with my proposal?"

"I do." he answered simply.

"Dada!" Spock called from the rug.

Turning to him, Spock was pointing in our direction. Mumbling something incoherent, I smiled, concluding that he likely wanted my PADD that was in Sarek's free hand.

"Ask him to come to you." I commanded softly to Sarek, "Perhaps he will walk to you."

After a look that I could only interpret as _'Are you insane?'_ , my lips curved upwards into a wicked smile when I said, "You suggest our son might be developmentally delayed when compared to the usual development timeline of Vulcan children. Perhaps a Vulcan approach will coax him to walk."

Sarek's eyes drifted from mine to Spock's just a few inches away. He turned his body to face the child's and held out his hand which held the PADD. "If you want the device, you must come and claim it."

There was a moment of awkward silence when Spock simply looked at his father and then to me. I was about to give up and walk over to the child when to my surprise and shock, Sarek crouched down, balancing himself on the balls of his feet.

"Spock," he called, "kic'blu." _come._

Using the floor, Spock pushed himself up and onto his shaky legs. I fell to my knees next to Sarek ready to lunge forward anticipating another repeated fall, but instead of falling forward, Spock fell on his bottom back onto the rug and began to whimper.

"You are unharmed." Sarek said flatly in Vulcan.

Spock began to whimper louder; he began to reach for me and moved to his hands and knees to crawl.

"Your mother will not carry you." Sarek said sternly, "and you will not crawl."

I shot my husband a nervous glance. He was being too rough for my liking.

"Spock," He called again "kic'blu."

I watched Spock observe his father, still uttering small whimpers. Just when I thought the child would erupt in a fit of tears or crawl over to me. Spock pushed himself off his bottom and rose to his feet.

After five anxious seconds of wobbling, Spock moved his left leg forward. He balanced for a moment before moving his right a few centimetres forward.

I struggled to contain my excitement as Spock slowly but successfully walked the three steps to Sarek before falling forward. My hand and Sarek's extended simultaneously and caught Spock together as he fell forward.

A big smile appeared on Spock's face as I fought to control the happy tears from forming in my eyes. "Oh Spock!" I beamed happily, "You did it! Well done!" Taking Spock from Sarek's grasp, I held him close to me rubbing his back and kissing him on the cheeks and hands. "Well done, son!" I beamed, feeling the tears of happiness fall down my cheeks "Well done!"

From my peripheral vision, Sarek extended his hand and held the PADD out to Spock.

"I asked you to come to me, and you have done as instructed." Sarek told Spock, "Thus, you have earned the desired item. You may take it."

Spock leaned towards the PADD and immediately grabbed the sides of the PADD with both hands. After some hesitation and a long look at his father for reassurance, he lifted the device from his father's hand, immediately turned back to me, holding it in front of my face.

"Aw. Thank you, Spock." I beamed, accepting the PADD. Reaching for his father, I placed Spock on his feet in front of me. Wrapping his hand around my finger he took the step over to his father and grabbed onto his robes for support.

Turning to me, Spock pointed to the device in my hand and looked up at his father. Sarek's brow rose in confusion.

"He wants you to tell him what it is." I told Sarek,

"I fail to see how a child of twelve months and fourteen days of age wishes to know what-"

"I told you, Sarek. He's smart." I handed him the PADD, "Why don't you tell him what it is?"

Spock began to whimper and patted the screen on the PADD in Sarek's hand demanding to know what it is.

_Fascinating._ Sarek said telepathically.

" _El'mish_ " Sarek said flatly.

"Device." I translated, "Dee-vice." I pronounced.

"D-d-dee" Spock mimicked. "Dee."

"Try enunciating for him. It's easier for him if you do so."

"El' mish" Sarek pronounced, "El' mish".

"El'" Spock blabbered before looking over to me, "Deee"

"Fascinating."

"See Sarek. He's perfectly fine. He just goes at his own pace… like all children."

"Perhaps it is unwise to seek advice from a specialist."

"You don't say."

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: Inspired by a very cute pinterest drawing. :-)


End file.
